As photodetector technology continues to develop, new designs can provide vastly improved resolution as compared to technology of the past. Resolution for photodetectors is at least partially determined by the number of pixels in the array. The more pixels in the detector, the more detail may be provided during imaging operations. However, as the number of pixels increases, the size of the detector may similarly grow. Improved technologies have also allowed manufacturing operations to produce pixels of much smaller size in order to maintain certain form factors, while incorporating more pixels to provide the improved resolution.
Performance of the detector may be affected by the integration capacitance afforded by the device. Accordingly, the more integration capacitance available, the better the performance may be. However, as pixel and array sizing continues to decrease, the size of associated capacitors, often incorporated within the devices, similarly decreases. Because capacitance is at least partially defined by the available capacitor area, reduced component sizing may detrimentally impact integration capacitance.
Thus, there is a need for improved photodetector technology that may produce arrays of adequate resolution while still providing sufficient integration capacitance. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.